Meatballs in Love
by no-pinkuhime
Summary: [AU;OOC] Tidak biasanya Dia sangat terlambat seperti ini—"Pedes nggak?" / "Super pedas, Bang!"—Dia adalah Abang Tukang Bakso Favorit Sakura.


**Naruto** by **Masashi Kishimoto**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Meatballs in Love**

 **.**

by **nopi**

 **.**

For **dinda adr**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Gadis bersurai merah jambu itu mendecak jengkel. Tak terhitung sudah berapa kali ia duduk dan bangkit dari kursi yang berada di teras rumahnya. Menoleh ke kanan dan kiri, berharap yang ia cari sejak tadi akan muncul. Namun hasilnya masih tetap sama.

"Yang benar saja!" Bibirnya mencebik kesal. Kali ini ia memilih untuk berjalan ke arah pagar rumahnya. Melongokkan kepala untuk dapat melihat lebih jelas keadaan ujung gang rumahnya. Yang ternyata masih sama seperti sebelumnya.

"Ke mana sih Dia?!"

Sakura, gadis yang sejak tadi sudah tak bisa menahan dirinya agar tenang barang semenit saja, akhirnya melirik jam yang melingkar di pergelangan tangannya. Sudah pukul 11 malam—dan ini adalah rekor terlama yang telah dibuat oleh sosok yang sejak tadi Sakura tunggu. Tidak biasanya Dia sangat terlambat seperti ini, gerutunya dalam hati.

Suara bergemuruh yang dilantunkan oleh perut Sakura dengan sedikit nada fals, menjadi terdengar lebih ramai secara tiba-tiba. Dan senyum gadis itu segera terbit saat tahu suara yang muncul bersamaan dengan suara perutnya yang minta diisi sesegera mungkin, berasal dari sesosok manusia yang sejak 4 jam lalu ia tunggu.

Suara itu terdengar semakin dekat. Dekat... Kian mendekat... Dan saat benar-benar sudah tampak di depan mata, Sakura segera berlari ke tengah jalan untuk menghentikannya. Memang terlihat aneh, ekstrim dan mengundang gumaman dalam hati: ini-anak-kenapa-sih. Tapi Sakura tidak bisa memikirkan cara lain untuk lebih cepat menghentikannya di saat perutnya telah melolong lemah minta diberi makanan.

"Ba... baksonya semangkuk, Bang!" kata Sakura dengan ekspresi lemah bercampur ganas.

Si Abang Tukang Bakso mengangguk mengerti saat melihat tatapan memohon yang nampak jelas di manik emerald Sakura. Ia segera mengambil mangkuk dari tangan Sakura dan mulai memasukkan bahan-bahan yang dibutuhkan untuk membuat bakso.

"Pedas nggak?"

Sakura mengangguk terlalu cepat. "Super pedas, Bang!"

Si Abang Tukang Bakso mengangguk.

Sakura yang sudah merasa sedikit tenang saat melihat Si Abang mulai meracik bakso pesanannya pun membuat ekspresi wajahnya kembali seperti semula. Namun ia tetap tidak bisa mengalihkan perhatiannya dari mangkuk bakso yang sekarang mulai dituangi kuah panas yang terlihat sedap. Sakura meneguk air liurnya.

"Ini." Si Abang Tukang Bakso menyerahkan mangkuk bakso yang berada di genggamannya pada Sakura.

Sakura kini dibuat tercengang oleh hal lain. Bukan karena baksonya terlihat lebih banyak daripada biasanya, juga porsi cabai rawit yang super banyak seperti permintaannya—selama ini Abang Bakso tak pernah benar-benar memberi cabai banyak karena takut Sakura tak sanggup memakannya.

Penampilan Abang Bakso yang tampak berbeda dari kemarin-lah yang mampu membuat Sakura ternganga heran.

"Kenapa Neng?" tanya si Abang, merasa penasaran juga saat melihat tatapan Sakura. "Cabainya kebanyakan ya?"

"Cakep..." gumam Sakura tanpa sadar.

"Hn?"

Sakura mengerjap."Eh?!" Ngomong apa ia barusan? Mengatakan yang berada di pikirannya di depan orangnya langsung termasuk hal yang sangat memalukan. Apalagi di hadapan Abang Bakso Langganan yang entah mengapa hari ini nampak ganteng luar binasa.

Sakura yakin wajahnya sekarang seperti kepiting rebus.

"Kalau begitu saya pergi dulu ya, Neng. Ada pelanggan yang nunggu di komplek sebelah," pamit si Abang sopan.

"Eh—i-iya..." Sakura mundur beberapa langkah, membiarkan Abang Tukang Bakso mengambil posisi untuk mendorong gerobaknya. Tapi sebelum si Abang bergerak lebih jauh lagi, Sakura buru-buru menghentikan.

"Ada apa, Neng?" tanya si Abang. "Butuh kecap?"

Sakura menggeleng keras-keras. Ia menggaruk pipinya canggung. "Anu... saya cuma pengen tahu nama asli Abang."

Si Abang mengernyit sebentar lalu tersenyum tipis. "Sasuke. Uchiha Sasuke."

Sakura mengangguk-angguk paham seperti anak kecil. Sedikit terpesona oleh senyum Sasuke. Dan saat Sasuke pamit untuk kedua kalinya, ia hanya sanggup mengangguk pelan dan mengamati sampai punggung Abang Bakso Favoritnya hilang di ujung gang sempit.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Keesokan harinya, Sakura tidak bisa menunggu Sasuke dan gerobak baksonya dengan tenang di teras rumah. Perintah sang ibu yang tak bisa dibantah mengharuskan Sakura berjalan ke persimpangan kompleks untuk membeli mi ayam.

Berbeda dengan bakso, mi ayam hanya dijual di persimpangan kompleks, tidak pernah dibawa oleh gerobak yang mengelilingi kompleks. Dan fakta yang sudah lama itu cukup membuat Sakura kesal. Pertama, ia harus berjalan kaki cukup jauh ke sana dan itu cukup memakan waktu yang lama, belum lagi jika harus mengantre. Bisa-bisa malam ini Sakura tidak bisa bertemu Sasuke dan semangkuk bakso seperti malam-malam sebelumnya.

"Yang benar saja..."

Sakura berhenti berjalan, ia bisa melihat Abang Mi Ayam berada beberapa langkah di depannya. Yang membuatnya berhenti dan menggumam adalah keramaian yang ada di hadapannya. Tepat seperti bayangannya, ada banyak orang di sana. Sembilan puluh lima persen adalah ibu-ibu yang tidak mau mengantre, meneriakkan jumlah pesanannya sambil menyisipkan kalimat 'tolong cepat ya' di akhir teriakan keras yang saling menyahut satu sama lain.

Sekali lagi, yang benar saja, ia harus ikutan memesan di antara kumpulan orang ramai ini? Berdesak-desakan, saling menyikut dan berteriak bukanlah ide bagus yang harus dilakukan pada pukul sembilan malam seperti ini.

Dan juga, bagaimana jika mi ayam-nya habis sebelum tiba giliran Sakura memesan? Sia-sia saja ia berjalan ke sini, kalau begitu.

 _Menyebalkan._

"Kalau tahu begini sih, lebih baik aku belikan bakso saja untuk ibu," gumam Sakura.

"Bakso ada di sebelah sana." Suara perempuan dewasa menyahut. "Ramainya hampir sama sih, tapi sepertinya porsi di sana masih jauh lebih banyak. Kau tidak perlu takut kehabisan." Sakura mengenali perempuan berambut merah itu sebagai Bibi Kushina, tetangga yang hanya beda beberapa rumah dengannya. Sepertinya Bibi Kushina juga ingin membeli mi ayam, tapi ia memilih mengantre daripada berseru tak sabaran seperti yang lainnya.

Setelah memberikan senyum sopan pada Bibi Kushina, Sakura segera beranjak dari sana. Berjalan ke gerobak bakso yang memang cukup ramai, namun bedanya tidak ada ibu-ibu di sana. Saat Sakura semakin mendekat, sadarlah ia bahwa tukang bakso tersebut adalah Sasuke, si abang bakso dengan tampang di atas rata-rata.

 _Beruntung sekali aku._

Hampir sama seperti lapak sebelah, di sini ada beberapa orang yang memilih menyerukan pesanannya. Bedanya, Sakura tidak terusik dengan itu, ia memilih mengantre sambil memikirkan keberuntungan apa yang membawanya bertemu Sasuke di sini. Sepengetahuannya, Sasuke tidak pernah berhenti di satu tempat dalam waktu yang lama, seperti saat ini.

 _Jangan-jangan hari ini memang takdirku untuk bertemu dia di saat tak terduga seperti ini?—_ Sakura mulai berpikir yang tidak-tidak— _Atau jangan-jangan dia tahu aku akan ke sini, makanya dia menungguku._

Di saat Sakura sedang tenggelam dalam imajinasinya yang berlebihan sambil senyum-senyum sendiri seperti orang tak waras, tak sengaja ujung mata Sasuke menangkap bayangnya.

"Neng, tumben ada di sini?"

Mendengar suara Sasuke muncul secara tiba-tiba, Sakura berbalik dengan sigap. Salah tingkah saat menyadari pertanyaan Sasuke dilontarkan untuknya, juga saat Sasuke tengah menatapnya tepat di emerald miliknya walau mereka berpaut jarak satu meter. Sasuke sendiri terlihat biasa-biasa saja, ia hanya tersenyum tipis pada Sakura lalu kembali sibuk memenuhi mangkuk-mangkuk di hadapannya karena pelanggan semakin tidak sabaran.

Tanpa sadar—mungkin ini efek disenyumin Abang Bakso Tampan—Sakura melangkahkan kakinya mendekat ke gerobak Sasuke. Tiba-tiba saja ia sudah berada di sebelah Sasuke yang tengah sibuk meracik bakso secepat mungkin sambil sesekali menjawab kalimat-kalimat yang dilontarkan pelanggannya, seperti; "Pesanan saya harus paling pedas ya, Bang!" atau, "Abang baru sekali mangkal di sini ya?" sampai yang paling tidak nyambung, "Bang, jika satu mangkuk berisi tujuh buah bakso kecil dan satu buah bakso besar, lalu Abang menjualnya ke delapan puluh lima pelanggan dalam satu hari, jadi berapa nomor ponsel Abang?"

Untuk pertanyaan terakhir Sasuke hanya menjawab dengan senyum hambar sambil tetap fokus melayani pelanggan.

"Sas—ehm, Bang, mau saya bantu?" Sakura terkejut saat mendapati dirinya mengatakan kalimat itu. Tapi apa boleh buat, ia sudah mengucapkannya, dan juga jika Sasuke sendirian melayani pelanggan sebanyak ini pastilah giliran Sakura untuk memesan semakin lama.

Beruntung, Sasuke tak seperti pedagang lainnya yang menolak untuk dibantu dengan alasan ialah yang harus melayani. Sasuke bukanlah tipe pedagang yang menganggap dirinya harus bisa melakukan semuanya, padahal sebenarnya benar-benar kewalahan, karena itu Sasuke segera tersenyum tipis pada Sakura—yang membuat gadis itu tersipu-sipu lagi—sambil menyodorkan tiga mangkuk bakso sekaligus.

Tanpa bicara terlalu banyak, Sasuke memberi contoh langkah-langkah meracik bakso. Mulai dari memasukkan mi ke dalam mangkuk sampai menyendokkan kuah bakso yang panas dengan hati-hati setelah semuanya telah berada dalam mangkuk. Terakhir, menaburkan bawang goreng di atasnya.

Sakura berusaha melakukan semua itu dengan cepat, tidak mau kalah cepat dengan Sasuke tentu saja. Ia berulang kali mengaduh kepanasan saat kuah bakso mengenai kulit putih susunya, juga harus merelakan tangannya dinodai tumpahan kecap atau saos berkali-kali karena terlalu grogi.

Bagaimana tidak grogi? Setiap ia bergerak untuk mengambil sesuatu, seperti bakso dalam kuali atau bawang goreng, kulitnya selalu bergesekan dengan kulit Sasuke. Itu berhasil membuat bulu romanya naik beberapa kali.

 _Sial, aku memang tidak terbiasa berada di dekat cowok ganteng._

Setengah jam berlalu, pelanggan telah membubarkan diri dari gerobak Sasuke. Sakura menghela napas lega sambil mengusap keringat yang membanjiri dahinya. Sasuke juga tampak begitu lega, cowok itu duduk di bangku panjang milik Abang Tukang Mi Ayam yang hingga sekarang masih kerepotan karena masih dikelilingi ibu-ibu komplek yang ingin memesan. Cowok yang selalu Sakura taksir seusia dirinya itu melambaikan tangan pada Sakura, meminta gadis itu mendekat dan duduk di sebelahnya.

"Terimakasih sudah membantu saya, Neng Sakura," kata Sasuke setelah Sakura duduk di sebelahnya.

"Nggak masalah, saya senang bisa memban—" Sakura mengerutkan dahinya saat merasa ada yang ganjil, detik berikutnya ia memasang ekspresi terkejut. "Eh?! Abang kok bisa tahu nama saya?!"

Sasuke tersenyum simpul. Tambah membuat Sakura bingung, bagaimana bisa Sasuke mengetahui namanya, padahal mereka tidak pernah berinteraksi seperti dua orang asing yang ingin saling mengenal. Interaksi pedagang dan pelanggan yang selalu mereka gunakan.

"Saya diberitahu satu pelanggan yang rumahnya nggak jauh dari rumah Neng Sakura. Dia sering bertanya apa Neng sudah beli bakso pada saya, lama-kelamaan saya jadi hapal namanya–mudah diingat sih."

Sakura tercengang. Untuk pertama kalinya ia melihat Sasuke berbicara sepanjang ini. Biasanya tukang bakso yang satu ini selalu mengucapkan satu atau dua kata saja pada pelanggan jika yang mereka bicarakan bukanlah perihal bakso.

"Begitu." Sakura akhirnya berkata.

"Baru kali ini saya nemuin pelanggan cewek yang mau bantu saya seperti tadi."

Sakura terkekeh canggung. _Ini juga pertama kalinya aku ketemu sama Abang Bakso cakep_ —timpalnya dalam hati. Kalau bukan karena Sasuke yang berdagang, mana mau ia membantu seperti tadi. Apalagi perintah ibunya belum dilaksanakannya sama sekali. Omong-omong tentang perintah ibunya, Sakura sudah bisa membayangkan kalimat-kalimat panjang yang diucapkan ibunya dengan nada kesal karena Sakura terlalu lama pulang dan ibunya telah kelaparan. Ah, h _al itu dipikirkan nanti saja._

"Mau Abang buatin bakso, Neng?" tanya Sasuke setelah beberapa menit mereka terdiam.

"Eh? Bo-boleh," jawab Sakura terbata karena untuk kesekian kalinya diberikan senyum tipis Sasuke.

Sakura membiarkan Sasuke berjalan ke arah gerobak dan meracik semangkuk bakso yang akan dimasukkan ke dalam bungkusan plastik. Di sela-sela keasyikannya memandang punggung Sasuke, Sasuke tiba-tiba berceletuk, "Bakso ini Abang gratisin untuk Eneng ya."

"Heh? Gratis?" Sakura menaikkan sebelah alisnya. "Mana boleh begitu Bang. Abang 'kan jualan untuk cari uang, jadi saya harus tetap bayar dong. Untuk bantuan saya tadi nggak usah dipeduliin, saya ikhlas kok bantu Abang."

"Saya beri gratis bukan karena bantuan Eneng tadi kok."

"Lah, terus karena apa?"

"Karena lima tahun yang akan datang giliran Eneng yang buatin Abang bakso tiap hari di rumah."

Satu persen...

Tiga puluh persen...

Lima puluh persen...

Sembilan puluh sembilan persen...

 _Complete._

Sakura terkesiap dengan wajah merah padam. "EEEEHHH?"

Jadi ini rasanya digombalin Abang Tukang Bakso?

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.fin**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **ABA:** Happy bornday **dinda adr**! Semoga kamu makin-makin dalam segala hal yang positif. Maaf telat banget, karena minggu lalu aku super sibuk dengan ujian di sekolah dan setelah itu malah sakit, jadinya baru bisa di upload sekarang. Maaf bangetttt ya sayangku, padahal ini udah ditulis dari bulan oktober akhir. Huhu, maaf sekali lagi.

Ngomong-ngomong untuk yang barusan baca tolong jangan muntah ya. Di sini saya mencoba untuk (sok) keren dengan memberikan judul dalam bahasa inggris, padahal cerita di dalamnya sangatlah gembel seperti saya. Ini dari pengalaman nyata saya bersama abang bakso komplek rumah, tapi bedanya doi ini kagak cakep seperti Mas Sasuke. [Sasuke: ya jelas dong, kan kegantengan gua nggak ada yang bisa niru.] Idih!

Untuk Abang Bakso yang tiap hari berkeliaran di komplek saya, yang selalu ngeselin, yang selalu telat datang dan pelit cabai rawit dengan alasan wajah saya mirip anak sd yang nggak dibolehin makan cabai, di mana pun Abang berada saat ini—fanfic ini juga khusus untukmu, Bang! Spesial!

Terakhir, fic ini juga khusus untuk semua pembaca yang suka bakso. Hidup bakso! Mari lestarikan Abang Tukang Bakso Komplek!

Btw, Selamat Natal bagi yang merayakan!

 **Mind to Review?**


End file.
